Conventionally, organic acids such as adipic acid or salts thereof being dissolved in polyols such as ethylene glycol are used for an electrolyte for an electrolytic capacitor.
The electrolyte is inserted between a dielectric layer of an anode electrode and a current collector cathode electrode to provide a series resistance of an electrolytic capacitor. Accordingly, when the conductivity of the electrolyte is low, an equivalent series resistance within an electrolytic capacitor is increased creating a high-frequency characteristic and a poor loss characteristic. The latest increase in demand for electrolytic capacitors having higher electric characteristics has not been satisfied with the conductivity of the presently available electrolytes. Especially in the case of the presently available electrolytes, a desired conductivity is difficult to obtain by using a solute in a sufficiently high concentration, thus the conductivity has been inevitably improved by intentionally adding water. The addition of water causes a decrease in the stability of the electric capacitor at high temperatures. Accordingly, an electrolyte having a high conductivity and stability is needed.